


The dreams

by purpa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpa/pseuds/purpa
Summary: For Sirius, it was all worth it if it meant that Remus would be alright.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. The farce

‘What should we do next?’ 

‘Don’t you think that this is enough?’

‘No, Peter. I clearly, obviously do not. Do I?’ 

‘Sirius. Leave him alone.’

‘What about you, Rem—Oi, Remus!’

‘Sleeping, my guess.’

‘And you would guess wrong. Here Jamie, let me show you why you should never trust a _sleeping_ man.’

Remus sighed under his breath and turned on his bed to face the open window. He was so tired but wouldn’t close his eyes. Although he was on the verge of falling asleep, he didn’t want to dream. He had been having nightmares after nightmares for months now. He couldn’t stop thinking about the war and his parents...It made him anxious to death and the last thing he wanted, was to deal with an over-excited Sirius Black, plotting a stupid farce that would either get them killed or put them in detention for two months.

Wrapped under his heavy bedsheets, the young boy covered his face with his arm as he tried to pretend to sleep. He had thought having closed his bed curtains would have been a sufficient enough clue that he was not in the mood to play their silly games, but the other boy was so, so annoying. Selfish, as well. It boiled Remus’ blood at times. Remus was staring at the rain outside when he heard the curtains squeak. He closed his eyes and breathed out.

‘The others think you’re sleeping. Not me. As they say, can’t fool the bouffon!’Remus rolled his eyes. There were absolutely no sayings that went that way. In fact, Remus was sure buffons were the first to be fooled. 

Still he pretended to sleep, breathing in and out, at a regular rhythm. What was it this time? A potion to turn girls’ hair into feathers? A spell that would put music in everybody’s head for an entire week? What about a curse that would only allow the most insulting and repulsive thoughts to escape one’s mouth? _See, Sirius_ . Remus was not that bad when it came to brainstorming ideas. He was sure this was an aspect of his personality most people didn’t know, that he could be pure evil too. But he was mature, _Remus_ . Contrary to his other friends, he was trying to act like a regular sixteen years old, _Remus_. Not like a complete idiot ...He felt, more than heard, the other boy circle his bed quietly and kneel down in front of his bed. Remus closed his eyes harder in a reflex he couldn’t stop which granted him a quiet laughter from Sirius. 

‘Sleeping beauty, waiting for my charmed spell,’ the boy whispered. ‘Or is this not how the story goes?’ 

Sirius sat down on the floor in front of the window and slowly put an arm on the corner of Remus’ bed. Remus could feel the other boy staring at him, silently observing his docile form. There was no point in pretending anymore but Remus didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. It had been easier to explain his anger toward Sirius when Sirius would jump on his bed and shake him violently, but that was years ago. As the years went by, Sirius had gotten better at understanding him. What would work and what wouldn’t. It annoyed Remus enormously. What angered him even more, perhaps, was that someone could so easily see through him. And despite his random outbursts and curt answers, the other boy still smiled kindly at him and annoyed him every day. 

Sirius moved on his knees again and propped his head on his other hand. 

‘Why don’t you want to hang out with us anymore, Moony?’ 

Remus opened his eyes and stared. He _did_ want to hang out with them, but it frustrated him that they wasted their brilliance on futilities. How could they not get that? Life was so much more than stupid pranks. There was a war outside, for Merlin’s sake. There were people to fight for and to protect. People to remember. Family and friends to love and... a mother’s embrace... Yet, they could only talk about slytherins this, Mcgonagall that. Could Remus even begin to put that into words? Love and fear. Hope and misery. Death. 

And what was _wrong_ with him, staring at Remus that way?

Sirius smiled stupidly. 

‘You’re not sleeping, then.’

Remus sighed. ‘You’re so annoying, Sirius.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ The long-haired boy got to his feet and pushed Remus away. He lay down next to him, under the warm covers.

‘I don’t want any part of it.’ Remus said slowly, staring at his friend as he moved back. The stars were bright outside; the two boys could vaguely see each other’s forms. 

‘You don’t even know what it is.’

Remus elbowed him. ‘Go away.’

Sirius laughed candidly as he tried to dodge the other’s attacks. 

‘Oi!’ he yelled and then, quieter and closer, ‘do you want to wake up the others, Moony?’

‘I thought they were waiting for me to come save the day.’

Sirius dodged another attack. ‘Try that again.’ He dodged it. ‘Missed.’ 

‘Shut up,’ Remus forced back a smile as he hit him on the leg with his left foot.

‘That’s below the belt!’ Remus punched him on the shoulder this time. ‘You wild beast!’

‘Say the dog.’

‘Wof!’

‘Quiet,’ Remus frowned. Sirius frowned too, mimicking him, probably thinking he was being funny while in fact, he was being nothing less than annoying to Remus. And then he growled. 

‘Wooooof!’ he yelled. ‘Wof! Wof! Wooof!’

Remus moved closer and roughly put a hand on his friend’s mouth. When he moved back slowly to take his hand off of his friend's lips, Sirius growled again.

‘Wooof!’

This time, Remus took one of his pillows and tried to cover his friend’s face.

‘Dont,’ Sirius laughed. ‘Don’t! Merlin, Moony. Didn’t you hear me throw the silencing spell?’

‘I didn’t.’ Remus stopped in his motion, looking down at Sirius’ laughing body.

‘Well you should have. Say,’ he smiled, ‘are you still going to hit me with that?’

‘What about the others?’

‘They said they wanted to go to sleep suddenly, but I think they were scared.’

‘Scared?’

‘Of you. That you’d hex them,’ Sirius grinned. ‘Bunch of girls.’ 

‘What are you doing here, then?’ 

‘Can’t I come when I please?’ He grinned wilder and Remus looked away. 

Remus put down the pillow and took his wand on his shelf. With a quiet _Lumos,_ the other boy’s face was now fully exposed. Sirius made a grimace but didn’t move away. They were looking at each other quite differently; annoyance and childish glee.

‘What do you want?’ Remus asked. 

‘You look like you’re about to hex me.’

‘I might.’

‘Lovely.’

Remus dropped down his wand with a sigh but still had the light illuminating them faintly. He could feel the other boy relaxing close to him, unfairly calm. What was it that made him so comfortable in Remus’ bed, in Remus’ presence? Even when Remus told him to shut up, hit him below the belt and pointed a wand to his smiling face, he reacted that way.

‘Smells good,’ Sirius turned around and around under Remus’ covers. He turned his face on the pillow to smile at Remus. ‘Smells like you.’

As per usual, Remus felt himself heating up. 

‘Lumos,’ he breathed out and the light died down at last.

‘So that’s what it takes, uh?’ Sirius chuckled. He propped his head on his hand again. ‘Can still see you, though.’

Remus looked at him calmly. ‘What are you lot planning?’

‘Now you want to know.’

‘Tell me.’

‘Alright. But promise you will help us?’

‘Nop,’ Remus looked at his hands where white bandages were covering recent scars, ‘can’t promise that.’

‘You used to be one of us.’

‘This won’t work at this time of the night, Pad.’ He rubbed his hands tentatively. It didn’t hurt anymore, but the scars were still so ugly. Better keep them hidden for one more day, or two.

‘Hmm,’ Sirius sat up next to him and shamelessly took his left hand in his hands. Remus was sure he was supposed to move his hand away or to protest in some sort of way, but he simply let the boy touch his covered palm and fingers. There was something about the rain outside hitting the window and the tardiness of the night that made him seek comfort. Sirius was somehow always there to give it to him. 

‘I think you bit me yesterday,’ he smiled at Sirius.

‘Probably meant it as a game though.’

Remus raised one eyebrow, ‘Probably?’. 

‘Who knows. James says I can play quite rough with you but Padfoot knows your limit.’

‘I don’t even remember anything.’

‘You had fun... Does it hurt?’

‘It doesn’t anymore.’

‘So why keep the fabric?’

Remus took his hand away and looked in front of him petulantly. Sirius annoyed him. So much. The others were always so conscious about asking him questions on his ‘condition’. Peter was scared at times, Remus could tell. James was pervertedly excited at the prospect of having a werewolf friend. Still, the other boy knew when to shut up. Sirius, on the other hand, was always pushing for answers. Rarely did he simply let Remus be, and when he did stay quiet to observe his werewolf friend, it somehow made Remus even more uneasy. It was always a calculating scrutiny. Remus felt Sirius’ finger on his cheek and slowly, he turned to stare at him. 

‘What are you doing?’ he asked quietly. 

Sirius circled his skin with his index. ‘You have a scar here.’

‘Do I?’

‘Yeah. But your hair hides it,’ Sirius smiled. ‘Don’t worry.’

‘What’s the plan?’ Remus asked again as he moved away a little. Sirius’ hand fell down. ‘For the farce.’ 

‘Why do you have to call it that way? Say mischief.’

‘Semantics.’

‘Hmm. We were thinking of doing the thing with the nightmares.’

Remus growled. ‘ _That_ one?'

Sirius laughed as he passed one arm around his friend’s shoulder. ‘I knew you would like it.’

‘It is the most stupid thing you have ever come up with, Pad.’ He said that slowly and prononced every word separatly, as if he were talking to a disobedient child.

‘We,’ Sirius corrected. ‘You gave me the idea, do not downplay your input, Moony. We!’

‘I’m not part of this.’

‘What? Didn’t you say that you would love to control someone’s dreams for a night?’

‘It wasn’t exactly what I said,’ he argued. ‘I said I’d love to see what kind of thing goes on in your mind sometimes.’

‘Aren’t we singing the same song, then?’

Remus rolled his eyes. Sirius was always saying nonsense and it often gave Remus a headache to try to decipher the meaning behind his words. 

‘What is it with you and your _obsession_ with slytherins?’ Remus pushed his arm away.

‘Oh, but it won’t only be them. We’re thinking of a bigger scale now.’

‘That’s advanced magic.’

‘We’re not complete morons, I will have you know.’

Remus closed his eyes. ‘I meant that it will take a lot of your time to plan. What about quidditch?’

‘We will handle it.’

‘And your exams?’ 

‘You will help us with that.’

He ignored that. ‘Lily?’

Sirius moved closer to stare at his friend’s eyes. ‘I knew it. You like her too, don’t you?’

‘No, you bloody idiot,’ Remus glared and Sirius laughed, moving away. ‘But James does. Won’t she be angry at him?’

‘That would be brilliant!’

‘Peter agrees to this?’

‘Peter’s a twat.’

Remus smiled despite himself. ‘You’re so mean with him.’

‘Are you in or not?’ 

‘That’s advanced magic,’ he repeated to himself.

‘Indeed. We will be needing your brilliance, Moony.’

Remus threw him a curious look.

‘It does sound...interesting. I suppose.’

‘It bloody will be!’ 

‘Creative, in some aspects.’

‘Yeah! Yeah!’

‘Twisted too,’ he smiled darkly.

‘You’re twisted,’ Sirius fell down on the bed again, with a grin on his face. ‘You think I don’t know you? Pure twisted evil, you are.’ 

‘I am not. 

‘Sure you are.’ 

‘I am not!’

‘You beautiful beast!’

Remus rolled his eyes again but he knew he was smiling. He fell down on the bed as well and positioned his body next to his friend. For a while, they both stayed quiet and listened to the rain outside. Remus closed his eyes as he felt his body give in to sleep . His breathing was slow and the warmth of the covers enveloped him.

‘Are you sleeping Remus?’ Sirius whispered quietly a moment later. 

‘Hmm.’

He felt his black-haired friend move on his back, then on his right side and on his left side again, probably looking at Remus' sleepy face.

‘It’s fun when you’re with us,’ Sirius said slowly, tired too. ‘We have fun with you.’

‘I have fun with you lot, too.’

‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘No.. problem...’

‘You think we are stupid to joke around when it’s so dark outside.’

‘Hmm.’ Remus was two seconds away from falling asleep. 

‘But we think it’s the least we can do,’ Sirius moved closed to him and put his head on Remus’ shoulder, beneath the covers. ‘Night Moony.’

‘Goodnight, Padfoot.’

The next morning was a lot warmer and brighter than the previous day. As they were eating their breakfast in the dining room, Sirius put a piece of parchment on the table, next to James. They both had serious expressions on their faces and seemed unpleased. Remus figured it had to do with their classes; a homework they hadn’t done, perhaps. So he didn’t bother. He turned around and asked Peter for some cheese, and the smaller boy happily gave him the three last slides on his plate. 

‘Thanks, mate,’ Remus nodded. 

‘Remus?’ James called from behind Sirius.

‘If it’s for the divination notes, they’re in our room. You can copy them later.’

‘Remus,’ Sirius said seriously. ‘Look at this…’

When Remus turned to look at the paper in question, he realized it was an article from the Daily Prophet. He read the black letters covering the top of the first page:

NEW WEREWOLF ATTACK: 22 DEATHS, 3 CHILDREN AND 5 MUGGLES. WHEN WILL THE TYRANNY END?

Remus’ entire body went cold as he felt the world around him slow down.

‘Moony,’ Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. ‘Merlin, Moony, you look ill!’

‘Lower your voice!’ James hushed him severely.

‘Can I have the cheese back, if you’re not eating Moony?’

‘Not now, Peter.’ Sirius snapped. 

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Read this,’ James took the journal from Remus’ hand and passed it to his smaller friend under the table. Several minutes passed before Peter said anything.

‘James...This is... serious,’ he breathed slowly. ‘They’re talking about legislating, James!’

‘Lower!’

‘Ok, ok.’ Peter looked around to see if anyone had heard him but nobody was paying attention to them. The room was filled with laughter and joyful screams, just like every morning. 

‘There aren’t any new laws being made,’ Sirius said rationally.

‘But they’re asking the Ministry to consider it.’

‘That’s not how it works, does it Peter? They need to discuss it, and vote... Draft it, vote the draft and pass it. It can take ages.’

‘Mom said people are angry and want a change,’ Peter argued. ‘Angry people can put pressure and—’

‘They don’t even _know_ who did it!’

‘Sirius,’ James growled. 

‘They’re just putting everything on them,’ he continued lower. ‘Bloody idiots! Hypocrites! We all know who did it and it wasn’t _them_.’

‘The attack fits with the last full moon,’ James was reading the article again, his glasses on the tip of his nose.

‘Of course it would,’ Sirius spat bitterly as his eyes shone with pure hatred. ‘You would think a bunch of blood thirsty, flesh hungry werewolves would know better, would know how to hunt properly. Look at this!’ He snatched the journal from James’ hands and showed the moving picture. ‘This is a carnage in plain sight! We’re talking muggles! Three children! When did this ever happen before, in all history of magic? Why now? And what sort of message would this send?!’

‘That they have chosen their side.’ Remus said finally. He was trying very hard to regulate his beating heart. He felt as if it was about to explode.

Sirius threw him a furious glare. 

‘That doesn’t make sense,’ James said. ‘Weren’t there protests, just last summer? The werewolves defense organisation were asking for equal working traitement. Why would they suddenly use these tactics?’

‘There is not one way to be.’ Remus said simply. ‘You’re thinking of two different groups.’

‘Remus,’ Sirius drew near him and looked him in the eyes. ‘This was a set up, and an ugly one. Someone is trying to silence them, or to pressure them. My family’s on it. The Malfoys too. I _know_ this.’

‘If not now, tomorrow. It’s bound to happen one day,’ Remus looked away and stood up. ‘Excuse me. I need to go...’

The three boys stared as their friend left the room in silence, defeated. They all had three different expressions on their faces: James was calculating, Peter was worried to death and Sirius...Sirius was fuming. 

The following months were spent trying to calm Sirius down and distract Remus. The news about the attack had spread around the school incredibly fast and the grand majority of the students seemed to be in favour of any set of laws that would constrain the threat. In every corridor they took, at every class they attended and during every break they had, people were talking about a ‘dark age’ approaching. Even Lily had said something about needing a change during one of their potion class. 

‘What does that even mean, Evan?!’ Sirius had snapped at an incredulous Lily.

James had taken him away rapidly. Remus didn’t know what he had told Sirius, but that night, the both of them had talked long after the lights had turned off in their room. They had used a silencing spell, but Remus could see they were both sitting on James’ bed, talking actively. Sirius ought to remember that normal people, regular human beings, were scared of beasts like Remus. Yelling that way at everybody giving their approval to those laws would only bring suspicion. If anything, the intelligent thing to do would be to support those ideas. Or at least to stay quiet.

In the meantime, Remus’ nightmares became even more gruesome. He couldn’t stop imagining that he had been a part of this deadly attack. Even though he had been running in a distant forest with his friends during that full moon, a voice in his head kept telling him that he, too, was a beast of a monster and that in the laws of nature, it made him just the same; He was guilty just like they were.

‘Remus,’ Sirius smiled at him warmly. ‘There you are.’

They were outside, in the Quidditch field. Today’s flying lesson consisted of them flying around in the air, trying to catch enchanted apples that would disapparate and apparate every now and then. Since Remus had already caught five of them, he had decided to rest on the wooden seats for a bit, high up in the sky, far away from the others. When he looked up to meet Sirius’ voice, he saw Sirius on his black broom. The other boy had his long wavy hair tied down and his quidditch robes dirty for once. His face was still as white as porcelain, even though the sun was hitting particularly hard that day.

‘Was looking for you.’ In a gracious movement, Sirius jumped off his broom and sat down next to his friend. 

‘You look like hell.’

‘Bloody feels like it, too,’ Sirius laughed. ‘James hexed me and I fell in the mud.’

This surprised Remus. ‘He got you?’

‘Of course he didn’t. But the twat was chatting with Lily and I had to avoid the bitch. Longbottom being the pure idiot he is, didn’t bother avoiding me. So I knocked Longbottom off his broom and he knocked Wood down as well. We all fell on the ground like three bloody idiots.’

Remus smiled faintly. ‘I doubt Lily would like hearing the new nickname you have for her.’

‘I doubt I care.’ Sirius looked in front of him, ignoring what he knew was coming. Remus hated when he acted that way.

‘You need to stop with this. I told you already, it just looks suspicious.’

‘You’re done?’

Remus gritted his teeth. ‘ _Sirius._ ’ 

‘What a hypocrite!’ There we go, Remus thought. ‘She’s always talking about helping people. About the _inequalities in the wizarding world._ Her sister this, Snape that. What the fuck does she know?! She can’t even see how unfairly werewol—’

‘Sirius!’ Remus looked around quickly and, although they were alone, high up in the air, he moved closer to talk to him. ‘Would you shut up for once?’ The other boy glared at him.

‘You know I’m right.’

‘Would you be that adamant on this topic, had I not been one of them?’ Remus whispered. ‘Would you be this angry at her if it hadn’t been about me?’ he added.

‘Of course I would.’

‘Liar.’

‘I _know_ my family has something to do with this. I can smell the bullshit from up here. It’s not just about you, Moony.’

‘Well, you make it sound personal.’

‘It’s personal as well.’

They both stared at each other for a long time. There was a lot of tension that had built up between them and it sat heavily on their shoulders. Remus didn’t like it at all, but both of them were so different in their nature. It had always been that way. In the past, Remus would have looked away, maybe apologized so that they could move on. But it was Sirius himself who had taught him differently. So he didn’t budge and glared, heat in his eyes. Sirius looked away first. When he did, his cheeks had slightly coloured. Sirius coughed as he looked down awkwardly. 

‘That’s not why I came here anyway.’

‘I’m done with today’s exercise, if that’s what you’re asking.’

Sirius looked at his friend and took Remus’ bag where he saw twelve apples. 

‘That many, Moony?’ He smiled.

‘Hm. I might have used a duplicating spell... I caught five.’

‘You know Professor Hooch is not that stupid.’

‘He’s lazy and hates us. Come the end of class, he will kick us out of the field himself. This is just for show.’

‘I suppose it might work.’

Remus gave him an amused look and grinned. ‘Know your enemy and you will know how to fool them.’

Sirius chuckled. ‘Sounds like something I would say.’

‘That was the point. What about you? How many apples did the incredible Sirius Black catch?’

‘Twenty. And not one less.’

‘Cheers,’ Remus laughed.

‘I believe James caught seventeen. Of course he would have caught more, but the idiot was too busy chasing Lily. Peter caught fourteen.’

‘Brilliant,’ Remus smiled honestly. ‘You lot did very well.’

Sirius smiled too, ‘Thanks.’

‘Alright, then. What did you want?’

‘Right!’ Sirius beamed. ‘We’re almost done with the _nightmare_ plan. We just need one more ingredient.’

Remus hid his face under his hand. ‘Don’t tell me it has to do with me?’

‘Moooony, ‘ Sirius pleaded pathetically.

‘I already provided the dragon’s feather! You know how hard it was to steal it from Madam Pomfrey!’

‘That old hag,’ Sirius murmured as he remembered the catastrophic incident. 

‘I’m not doing it again.’

‘It’s not the same! Please!

‘I said no, Pad.’

Sirius bit his bottom lip. ‘I will owe you.’

‘You already owe me tons. Bullocks to this plan.’

‘Oh, common. It's seaweed! We need the _bloody seaweed_ that only lives at the bottom of magical lakes!’

Remus stared at him curiously and, having realized he had his attention, Sirius continued promptly;

‘You’re the only one who can keep your breathing long enough to go at the bottom of the lake. It only grows there, in complete darkness.’

‘Do you even know what lives out there? You want me to get killed that much?’

‘Those are just fairy tales, Moony. Don’t tell me you’re scared.’

‘Why don’t you use gillyweed, then?’

‘We tried looking for those, but it’s not exactly easy to find. It’s actually bloody hard to buy and it’s often linked with dark magic. Not that I minded, but James said it wouldn’t be a good idea. Plus, we won’t be able to see in the dark as well as you, even if we consume gillyweed...’

Remus sighed. ‘Give me one good reason to do this, Black. One. Other than your stupid prank.’

Sirius grinned maniacally. ‘First, it’s brilliant,’ he then looked at Remus seriously. ‘But, trust me, Moony, it's more than the prank. I promise you. We need to do this. I need...Please.’

The look he gave Remus was so desperate and honest, even Remus knew it meant a lot to Sirius. It was probably a way for him to cheer everybody up again, to change the gloomy atmosphere that had been burdening them for weeks into something else. Remus bit his lips as he thought. He was the first to criticize their pranks and call them stupid, but often time, it did make people laugh and uplift their spirit. Suddenly, he remembered that time, weeks ago, when Sirius had slipped under his covers and had talked to him. Just before he had fallen asleep, Sirius had voiced the thought Remus always had, that because outside was so dark and grim, it would be naive and stupid to continue making those useless jokes. Sirius had said, quietly and close to Remus’ ear: _it’s the least we can do_ . So if it was the only way to cheer Sirius up, to erase some of the tension they all had been feeling, and to shut down this voice inside Remus’ head always shouting _guilty, guilty, guilty!,_ then ...

‘Alright,’ he sighed. ‘I will do it.’

‘Really?’ Sirius was incredulous.

‘Yeah.’

‘Moony, my prince!’ Sirius jumped on his friend happily and hugged him. ‘My brother!’

Remus couldn’t help the big smile on his face and when he pushed Sirius away, the other boy’s gleeful expression made him explode with laughter.

‘Don’t look at me like that,’ Remus laughed and laughed. ‘Don’t I always end up doing what you ask?’

‘Cheers!'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old story ..I used to really love The marauders era of the Harry Potter universe. I loved the friendship and the mischief... I think this story was in three parts.


	2. The beast

October’s last days passed quickly as the exams took most of their time. The four friends spent many nights in their small corner of the library, reading pages on herbology and transfiguration, scribing last minute assignments for their potion classes and napping in turns. When they were not studying or sleeping, they were throwing spells at each other that would either make Peter sing every word he said, turn James’ skin blue when happy, green when embarrassed and orange when mad or make Remus dance a little twirl when someone called his name. James and Remus even worked hard on a spell that would make Sirius fly on his seat everytime he coughed or sneezed the moment he had gotten the flu. This had made the entire Gryffondor table laugh more than once, and Remus swore he had seen Dumbledore smile that one time...

Though Remus’ anxiety and guilt still preoccupied him heavily, the last weeks of October came and went peacefully for everybody else. Remus had his nightmares every night, but that had become a part of his routine. He had learned to hide it and to survive with only a couple of hours of sleep under his sleeve. Though something was strange; one particular persistent dream would always haunt him, even with his eyes wild open, a dream that he couldn’t quite explain…

It was late at night, after the lights had been turned off and every student was sound asleep in their rooms. The air was cold and cutting; the autumn's breeze . For a reason Remus couldn’t explain, he seemed to be a little boy. He was nine years old, or perhaps even younger. He couldn’t tell. He walked, lost in the immensity of the hallways of Hogwarts, barefooted and in a thin white blouse (the one he used to wear all the time at home, the one that had been his father’s, his favourite). Outside, a voice was calling his name: _Remus, my son._ The voice crept on him like spider legs. Cruel yet mesmerizing. _Come to me. Come to your brothers and sisters._ Remus had never heard something like that before. It felt so horribly wrong but he couldn’t control his body as he followed the voice. Once outside, the voice led him behind the lake and at the entrance of the enchanted forest. There, he was met by something...monstrous...some kind of wild beast. Its body was tall and heavy, hairy and crooked. But mostly bloody. There was blood everywhere on its mouth and on its torso, on its long fingers and under its broken dirty nails. Remus knew it was a werewolf, it had to be. But Remus had never seen it from his human’s eyes. Did he look like this, too, when he transformed? Repulsive in the same ways? Blood on his mouth and hunger in his eyes? The beast came close to him. It raised its hand decisively and opened its mouth. _My son. Our time is coming._ It said loudly and slowly. _Come join us. Soon. You will join us soon._ Remus took a few steps back but, in his fear, he couldn’t run away. The werewolf’s eyes were glowing this yellow colour. _He, who will rise above, will help us. In the meantime, FEAST!_

Remus ran away, as fast as he could, but the ground was covered with broken branches and his feet were hurting. The air was even colder than before and his thin blouse barely protected him from the freezing wind. For a brief instant, the forest fell completely silent. Then: _AAAHOOOOOOOOOO!_ All around him, Remus saw forms whimper and howl. They howled and howled for a very long time. Suddenly, they started approaching him, crawling slowly, circling him. They were all big too, and crooked the same way as the yellow-eyed beast. But the yellow-eyed beast was much bigger, and in the middle of the circle, facing Remus that way, he seemed to be their leader. Together they bent on the ground and started eating. It was then when Remus finally saw them, the corpses at their feet. All opened and beheaded. The blood was dripping from their mutilated body. It reeked intensely. Remus wanted to throw up and to run away again. But once more, he couldn’t. He was weak and petrified. He could only cry silently, frozen to death. One of the werewolves had a woman under its large fangs and Remus recognized his mother. Next to her... his father’s head.

Remus yelled loudly as a desperate plea, and forced his body to run. He pushed some of them out of his way and cursed his damaged feet. When he got inside the castle, he didn’t look back to see if he was being followed, but he could feel a presence breathing close to him. He ran up the stairs, and ran through the common room, and ran in his room. Finally, he closed the heavy door: he was alone. He searched fanatically for James, Peter and Sirius. But nobody. The beds were all empty. _Remus!_ He turned around quickly and found his three friends on the floor, faces cut from their bodies and blood flowing all over the tiles. They were calling his name. _Remus! Remus!_ Remus knelt down next to them and cried. The blood was sticking everywhere, and his little hands were trembling. _Why did you do this to us, Remus!_ How could this have happened?! How could he have done such a terrible thing? He hit the ground in agony... His very own brothers?! How could he have fallen so low as to hurt the ones he loved more than himself...

His friends yelled his name desperately all night long, looking up at the sky through the open window, where a brilliant moon shone sinistrily. 

It was the day before Sirius’ sixteen birthday that Remus realised he was worse than he had imagined.

‘You alright, Moony?’ Sirius had just finished tying his shoes. The others had left for breakfast ten minutes ago but Remus was casually sitting on his bed, reading James’ book on the different types of exotic fairies in Asia. He hadn’t slept for three days and had a massive headache. The only thing he wanted was quiet and peace. If only Sirius could leave already. 

‘Moony?’ Sirius repeated. He crossed the room slowly and stood in front of his friend. Remus looked up suddenly, quite startled. He could still recall his dreams where...No. He shouldn’t think about this now. Not when Sirius was staring at him as if he were looking at a ghost. 

‘Are you ok?’ 

‘...Yes.’

‘You look tired, Moony.’

Remus smiled with difficulty. ‘I’m ok. Really.’

‘You don’t look it.’ 

There was no point in lying to Sirius. The other boy had proven it times and times again. Remus closed the book and sighed. He looked at Sirius irritably despite his best effort to control his emotions. 

‘I said I’m ok.’ 

‘I hate when you lie to me.’

‘But I can lie to the others?’ 

‘I would rather you not lie to any of us,’ Sirius sat on Remus’ bed, which irritated Remus even more, and stared at his friend carefully. ‘How’s your sleeping?’

‘Mind your business.’ 

‘Haven’t slept, then?’ Sirius thought for a second. ‘I thought you were going to tell Madam Pomfrey.’

That was ages ago.

‘I did.’ 

‘What did she say?’

‘She gave me herbs and some potions. But as you can tell,’ he smiled bitterly, ‘it didn’t work, did it?’ 

Sirius drew near Remus. ‘Do you want to talk about them? Your dreams?’

‘My what?!’

Remus pushed Sirius away and stood up. He started pacing around the room, frowning to himself. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He had never mentioned them to anyone before, but of course Sirius would have noticed. And of course he would have kept quiet and observed him from afar. But he was speaking about them now, and he was throwing one of his heated glares towards Remus too. Perhaps Remus was looking extremely bad today…

‘Your dreams, Moony.’ Sirius finally said. 

‘You don’t know what you’re talking about.’

‘I don’t? You told us you couldn’t sleep because of—’

‘Piss off!’

Sirius stood up as well, clearly ready to get his message through, despite Remus’ burst of anger. 

‘You said it was because you were a werewolf. That it was the reason why you couldn’t sleep. But it’s not, isn’t it? You _can_ sleep, but you don’t want to!’

‘Merlin, Sirius. Leave me _the fuck_ alone!’

‘No!’

Remus pushed him with all the force he knew he had and watched as Sirius’ body slammed against his bed. Sirius sat up with difficulty and stared at Remus, who held his gaze. 

‘Yeah, that’s it, Moony. Hit me again!’

‘Shut up.’

‘Common!’

‘I said shut up!’

‘But that’s how you talk, right? Remus Lupin, the smartest Gryffondor in all history, can barely talk about his fucking feelings!’

Remus crossed the room quickly, set on hitting Sirius on the chin, but was met with Padfoot. In a sudden jump, the black dog slammed his body down on the floor. As quickly as the dog had jumped on him, it jumped away, circling Remus like a shadow in the dark. Quietly, the dog stared at Remus. The boy could barely follow its form, he felt completely lost; his head was heavy and his breaths erratic. Then, the dog started barking loudly and intensely, speaking a language only Padfoot should understand but Remus understood. From the angered barks to the slow melancholic plea of his friend, Remus understood everything. 

Remus sat up slowly and stared at the dog. What was he doing? Was he really planning on fighting Sirius? He was disgusting. Horrible. A coward, and the worst type of coward: a dangerous one. He looked at his hands and started crying. How long had it been since he had cried in front of another person? In front of Sirius? It must have been years…

‘Yeah,’ Sirius sat right next to him and hugged him slowly. ‘It’s ok Moony.’

Remus put his arms around the other boy and pushed his head deep inside the crook of his neck. He could feel his tears sliding on his warm face and falling against Sirius’ shoulder. He could feel his entire body circled with Sirius’ calming presence. 

‘S-sorry,’ he sniffed. 

‘Shhhh...It's ok.' 

They must have kept this position for twenty minutes, Sirius caressing his hair and Remus crying pathetically in his arms. Then, Remus moved away and stared at the window in front of him petulantly. He felt angry again, at himself and at the world.

Sirius nudged him. ‘I thought this would have made you feel better but you look like you’re ready to hex someone?’

Remus did not react to this.

‘Talk to me,’ Sirius drew near again and Remus frowned at him.

‘I’m serious, Moony, you ought to tell someone.’

‘Maybe I am,’ Remus said curtly because he wanted Sirius to leave him again. He was so ashamed and scared. He wanted to be alone.

‘Who?’ Sirius searched his eyes patiently.

Remus was tired of lying too, so he stayed silent.

‘No answer? If there’s no one, then why would you even say that?’

‘I don’t know...’

Surprising him, Sirius laughed quietly. ‘You’re still the same, then.’

Remus threw him a puzzled look. 

‘In first year… before we really _knew_ you, you were so angry and scared. You were always trying to get us to leave you alone, saying the most cruel things to us to make us hate you.’

Remus smiled faintly. ‘Us? It was mostly to you.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’

‘Peter disliked me in first year and James was only interested in you and Lily.’

Sirius scrunched his nose in embarrassment and smiled. ‘Maybe so, but you were cruel with me. Weren’t you?’

‘I wanted you to leave me alone.’

‘Hmm... It had the opposite effect, you realize? You piqued my interest,' Sirius grinned.

‘Because you’re an idiot.’

‘Everyone around me was kissing the ground I was walking on and there you were, telling me to _piss off_ , calling me a _bloody fool_ , even insulting my heritage!'

Remus laughed at the memory against his will. He had been such an arse during that time.

‘And it was brilliant!,' Sirius smiled. 'And I was curious as well.’

‘Curious?’ Remus looked at him again.

‘About you. I can read people well, but I couldn’t read you at all... There must have been a reason why you were so pushy, right? Turned out, you were being secretive. I learned that by observing you during our first year; when you try to hide something, you turn distant and angry. Back then you were hiding that you were a werewolf. You changed completely once we told you we knew about that. Now, it’s the same story. Angry and distant with me, and I bet you all my Black fortune that you want me to leave now.’

Remus frowned as he looked sideway. 

‘So, Moony. What are you hiding now?’

‘Nothing.’

Sirius smiled lazily. ‘You’re so stubborn.’

‘So what if I am?’

‘Aren’t you tired?’

‘No.’

‘Bloody liar. Moony, whatever you’re hiding, whatever your dreams are about, don’t you want my help?’

‘You could not possibly help me with that.’

Sirius’ expression became incredibly serious as he said: ‘I could. I would find a way for you.’

Remus’ entire face warmed up. He wanted to speak but his brain had stopped working properly under Sirius’ intense and attentive grey eyes. The other boy smiled slowly.

‘I would find a way.’

‘Shut up,’ Remus looked away.

Sirius smiled and then, ‘Tell me,’ he nudged Remus again. ‘Let me help you.’

‘You couldn't...’

‘I will be quiet about it. I will be clever as well.’

‘It will horrify you.’

Sirius frowned at him. ‘You will never horrify me, Moony. Never.’

‘But I will,’ Remus whispered pathetically.

‘No, you won't. You’re magnificent.’ 

‘I’m disgusting.’

‘Says who?’ Sirius' familiar anger triggered something inside Remus. He did not think he could face Sirius like this right now. He had to go somewhere. Any where but here. 

‘Leave it, Sirius.’ Remus got up on his feet and looked down at his friend whose expression was sad and defeated. ‘I'm a werewolf. A monster. It’s a heavy burden and mine own to bear.’

After the morning incident, Sirius spent the entire day throwing concerned looks at his friend. It bothered Remus more than he had thought possible and it made him uneasy. He was barely able to concentrate through their potion class and Merlin knows he needed all the concentration he could get for that class. It continued throughout lunch and even during their afternoon defense class. It wasn’t abnormal for Sirius to stare at him, that wasn’t the issue, entirely. It was that normally, Remus could rationalize his worries to a certain degree. He knew he was an anxious person and had found ways to calm himself down. But recently, none of these ways worked. He felt horrible and constantly on edge. More than that, he felt remorses for an act he was bound to commit soon. It was in his nature, he was bound to hurt them one way or another. The remorse was unbearable. It ate him from the inside and Sirius' constant surveillance was pushing him to his limit, acting like a distant reminder that he was a monster to be monitored. The other boy didn’t mean it that way, Remus was aware, but it all boiled down to that, at the end of his story.

Just as Remus was exiting their bathroom that night, he was gently pushed back inside.

‘Pad?’ he asked immediately.

‘It’s James,’ the boy said as he closed the door behind them. ‘Sorry.’ He turned on the light again with a quiet _Lumos_. 

The two boys were in their pyjamas, staring at each other curiously. They were close friends, but it was unusual for the two to have conversations during the night. Remus wondered if Sirius had capitulated and asked James for help. Sirius had a big ego and never asked for help from anyone except James. So this possibility wouldn’t have been that surprising for Remus. 

‘ _Muffliato_ ,’ James said with an embarrassed expression on his face.

Remus raised one eyebrow to this: a silencing spell?

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked the taller boy. 

James frowned. ‘You tell me.’

‘How am I supposed to tell you something I don’t know?’

‘Don’t start Moony,’ James frowned.

This made Remus smile. 

‘What am I starting?’

‘Ah. You sound just like Pad when you do this.’

‘Maybe he sounds like me.’

James laughed candidly. ‘Something he would have said.’

‘What do you want? I was about to go to sleep, as you can tell.’ 

‘Alright... I suppose I can be direct with you...Er...Well…’

‘Direct, Prongs.’

‘Alright, Merlin! Did you fight with Pad?’

This surprised Remus. ‘Fight?’

‘Yes. As in, he annoyed you as usual and you were blunt with him. But this time, it got out of control?’

‘Nothing like that.’

‘Why don’t you two talk to each other, then?’

‘But we do,’ Remus squinted his eyes and looked at him impatiently. 

‘It seemed today you didn’t. And Pad looked rather pathetic and sad.’

‘Well, did you ask him about it? It might be something else. Have you thought about that?’

‘Yes, but he refused to answer. He never does that, not with me. Unless it’s about you.’

Remus lowered his head as he felt his ears getting warm.

‘Why do you have to say things like this,’ he snapped.

‘You know it’s true. The boy is obsessed with you.’

‘Shut up,’ Remus greeted his teeth.

‘It’s true. Head over heal. But that’s not the point of this conversation.’ He hummed. ‘Or is it?’

Remus pushed him away from the door. ‘There’s no bloody point to this conversation. If you will excuse me—’

‘Wait!’ James panicked. It got Remus to stop in his movement and turn around to face him again.

‘Spit it then!’ 

James held his hands high in supplication. ‘I just want to help if I can. Look—I know your friendship with Pad is different. But I also know him pretty well and can tell that he’s not doing good. He’s sad and I _know_ it has to do with you.’

‘I’m sorry?!’

James rolled his eyes. ‘You’re so defensive! Just tell me. What happened? Did he come onto you?’

Remus’ eyes became wild in astonishment and his cheeks red in embarrassment.

‘He did, didn’t he?! The bloody tosser! I told him—’

‘He did not,’ Remus snapped. ‘He wouldn’t. How can you say such things!’

‘He really didn’t?’

‘Merlin, James. That’s repulsive!’

‘Save this act for the others. I know more things about Sirius than you think.’

 _And you_. But of course, Remus knew this James wouldn’t say. Remus looked away.

‘It’s not about that, ok? He worries about me and I told him to fuck off.’

James laughed. 

‘It’s true.’ Remus argued. He could tell James was enjoying teasing him but he was being serious. ‘It is!’

‘Merlin, Moony. Is this the side you only save for him? I didn’t know you to be this belligerent.’

‘Well, I’m sorry if you lots don’t like what you see.’

‘I’m certain Pad loves it,’ he smiled as he held Remus’ gaze.

Remus blushed again but did not look away from sheer stubbornness. 

‘Are you done, then? Can I go to sleep?’

‘No.’

Remus shook his head, he had forgotten how persistent James could be. Well, thinking about it now, he realized they were all pretty stubborn when it came to their friends. He would have smiled any other day. 

‘What are you not telling me?’ James mused. ‘I already know about… Er… your condition. What else is there to hide?’

‘Nothing.’

‘Aww,’ James frowned. ‘Tell me and I will tell you something good, too.’

This got Remus’ attention. The boy took two steps towards James to read his expression and crossed his arms.

‘What is it?’ Remus asked.

‘Na- _na_ ,’ James smiled. ‘You first.’

‘No you.’

‘This is my interrogation, Moony.’

‘It’s mine now.’

‘I suppose I can tell you one thing.

Remus lifted one eyebrow.

‘It’s about Pad.’

This got Remus’ attention even more and he leaned his skinny body against the old sink to think.

‘His family?’ Remus threw seriously.

‘Maybe.’

‘James!’

James laughed again. ‘Not his family, no’

‘Regulus?’

‘And here I thought you were the smartest of us all; I said not his family, Moony. ’

Remus frowned even more. ‘I know that,’ he snapped. ‘Regulus is different, though.’

‘Perhaps.’

‘What is it? Just tell me!’

‘I told you something… Now, it’s your turn!’

Remus looked up at the lamp illuminating the small room and bit his lips. He could tell him this much. After all, Sirius had probably told him this already.

‘I’m having nightmares…’

James’ expression lost its bonhomie but he did not seem suprised. Sirius might have told him that much. Or perhaps even James had realized this himself and kept quiet. 

‘I can't sleep...Well I could, I think. But I don't want to. I don't want to dream.'

James thought for a while. ‘Madam Pomfrey?’

‘She gave me some potions but it did not help.’

‘My mum could help you. She makes those potions for my dad too.’

Remus smiled at his friend warmly. ‘It wouldn’t work.’

‘It could.’

Remus sighed. ‘Maybe.’

‘What are your dreams about Moony?’

Remus stayed silent and James nodded.

‘Thought so.’

This got Remus to smile as he lowered his head. 

‘Well...this certainly explains why Sirius…’ Remus raised his head and caught James quickly looking away.

‘Why Sirius...?’

James’ expression passed from panicked to awkward in the span of two seconds and then:

‘Why he was so concerned about you.’

‘Ah... Tell him to stop, will you?’

‘Alright.’

‘He’s worse than my mother.’

James laughed and shook his head. 

‘He's worried. By the way,’ he said as he moved towards the door, ‘tomorrow should be fun.. Sirius’ sixteen birthday! ’

‘What have you planned? I’m scared to ask.’

James laughed openly again and passed an arm around his friend’s shoulders. ‘Be scared, my friend. Be scared!’

‘Just promise me one thing, Prongs.’ 

James nodded curiously.

‘You won’t kill him?’

‘That...I cannot promise.’

The next day was a sunny and warm saturday. Remus and Peter had woken up extremely early to fetch Srius’ favourite candies at Honeydukes while James had stayed in their room to prepare a surprise spell to wake up their sleeping friend, which James had promised he would ‘never forget’. The wicked smile plastered on James’ face as the two friends had left the room still made Remus anxious as he looked around the shop for Jelly slugs, cherry flavoured chocolate and magic grapes. 

As Peter searched for other candies, Remus’ attention got lost. He liked it here; Hogsmeade was always so peaceful and calming, especially in the morning. From outside the large vitrine of the shop, he could see the few wizards and witches already awaken at that hour walking around the old alleys. Just in front of Honeydukes, there was a small bookshop Remus had always loved to visit. _Esmeralda’s books._ Granted, he did not have a lot of money, so he often went inside simply to see and feel. 

It took Peter a long time to choose the right candies but when he did, he quickly paid for the both of them. The two boys left the shop after thanking the owner and walked towards the castle.

  
‘Wormtail?’ Remus looked at the bookshop again as they passed it.

‘Yeah.’

‘Would you mind terribly going back to the castle without me? I have something to do.’

Peter stared at him curiously but shrugged nonetheless. Out of the four of them, he was always the least likely to ask questions.

‘Don’t forget we are supposed to be there in one hour Moony. At eight o’clock.’

‘I won’t be long.’

Remus entered the bookshop alone with a polite smile on his face. The owner, a small lady with big glasses, nodded at him and went back to reading her newspaper in silence. The shop was almost empty. With Remus there, they were three: two other wizards were looking around the room for books they obviously were searching for. The place was very small and full of books tilting all over. It was always so messy and difficult to walk inside, but Remus loved it all the same.

‘Scary story, uh, Esme?’

‘What is it again, Greenlock?’

The wizard in question, a very tall man with grey hair and dressed in a long black robe, pointed at the newspaper the old woman was reading behind the counter.

‘Why, it’s only on the front page!’

‘I never read these bloody things. The front page, that is…’ 

‘Well you better read Jenifer Star’s testimony! Would you believe it,’ Greenlock said and whispered, ‘she saw _it_ with her own two eyes!’

‘Claims!’ The third wizard yelled as he turned to face them. 

‘She saw _it_ , she did!

He made his way to the old lady and the taller man and put three books on the counter. He was tall as well, but evidently younger than the two others. His hair was a vibrant orange, his face covered with freckles and his green eyes shining with youth. 

‘Sir, this woman has made all sorts of absurd claims before.’

‘You do not believe her?’

‘I for certain do not!’ The old woman said firmly. ‘Never trusted these people. These so-called journalists, that is…’

‘And do you know what the claims are, Esme?’

The old woman muttered negatively.

‘Such bad faith!’ the wizard laughed.

‘Sir, this is no laughing matter.’

‘But of course,’ Greenlock said irritably. ‘It’s incredibly serious, my son, for she claims having met _the_ beast. The monster. The one and only...Fenrir Greyback!’

‘Impossible!’ The old woman gasped. ‘That w-wer—’

‘Yes. A werewolf, madam. But that is not all,’ Greenlock leaned closer to her and whispered again, ‘This one is an enemy of the wizarding world. The worst kind! After all, he is recruiting amongst his peers…’

‘Allegedly,’ said the younger man. ‘Mrs Star would pretend the earth is burning as we speak if it could get her a page in the Daily Prophet.’

‘Oh, but it will burn. Do not worry. We are heading towards dark times…’

The old woman turned the pages of the newspaper promptly and stopped when she found the article in question. It covered two pages and was written in small letters:

‘ _Interview with a werewolf_. She met him!’

The younger man chuckled. ‘Not quite. She pretends she has met with a secret informant who she cannot name.’

‘But of course,’ Greenlock waved an annoyed hand at the younger man. ‘She must protect its anonymity. If you ask me, these people should all rot in Azkaban. People, I said? Animals!’

‘Surely, they will,’ the old woman breathed difficulty as she read. ‘Merlin! Here, it is written in black and white: 

‘... _and during that chilly october night, hidden behind the darkness of my strong sorcery, I saw it; Greyback, the savage beast! The monster whose eyes keep this yellow colour even in its human form. The Werewolf whose mission is to bite and contaminate us all to overcome the wizarding world. It told my secret informant its whereabouts: that it was recruiting an army, that it had many allies within the Ministry and that a new era was about to begin. It will come for our children and call them back to their ‘brothers’. It has already started! Greyback claims, in its vicious words, that they knew ‘him’ like a father! When asked by my informant how it will bring them all together, the yellow-eyed beast said that they will come to the family in due time. They will know the place and they will be its allies. Dark magic! This stinks of dark magic!’_

  
Remus could not stand it any longer. With the remaining force he had left in his body, he ran outside the bookshop and fell on the ground, next to a coffee shop. Half conscious and barely breathing, he stood up and grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet on one of the outside tables. His heart was racing and beating frivolously against his frail chest. Just like the old woman had done, he turned the pages of the newspaper like a madman until he found what he was looking for. There he was, under the title ‘Interview with a werewolf’: An uncanin drawing of the yellow-eyed beast who had haunted Remus’ dreams for months on end. _Fenrir Greyback._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter..


	3. Just for one day

Remus stayed a very long time walking alone in the streets of Hogsmeade. He knew the news he had just read in the Daily Prophet would take some time to make its way to Hogwarts—maybe one day or two, considering it was the weekend— but he still dreaded the moment he would have to set foot inside the castle. Although there were only a handful of people who knew about his condition, he somehow felt exposed and anxious. Walking in the many hallways of Hogwarts or conversing with other students, he always had the impression that everybody knew his secret.

So he hid, deep in the corners of the village, where he lost himself in its darkness. There, he felt protected, unknown, harmless and alone. It was only when he started to see many bystanders and to hear teenagers laughing that he realized he must have spent _hours_ in that state. It was also then that he remembered Sirius…

He hesitated. How could he pretend to smile and laugh with his friends, when he could still hear the voice of that monster calling him every night, telling him to come back _home_. Telling him to join his _sisters_ and _brothers_. How could he pretend those were simply dreams now, when he could put a name on that beast: Fenrir Greyback. There were no doubts; it was the beast who haunted Remus’ dreams and it was the beast who had turned him into a werewolf when he was only a child. So how could he simply go on and live his life? 

Surely he could not. But he would for Sirius, if only for one day. He would try and enjoy the company of his best friends… he would—

‘Remus!’

Remus jumped at the voice of his friend Lily. He was about to climb the stairs towards his room when his ginger friend had called his name. He smiled at her calmly.

‘I did not mean to scare you,’ the girl laughed cutely. 

‘It’s quite alright. How are you?’

Lily pulled him closer to her and looked at him with shining eyes. Remus recognized that expression. She was determined. But for what? He did not know yet. She started walking with him, arm in arm. 

‘I’m brilliant! For now... And you?’

‘Alright. Where are you taking me?’

‘I want to ask you something in private,’ she whispered with a frown on her face. It disappeared rather quickly. 

Remus looked around him, where he noticed many students were talking and laughing excitedly. Nobody seemed to know yet.

‘Do you know...about _it_ ? _’_

Remus’ heart skipped a beat. 

‘Pardon?’

Lily pulled them further away in the common room, next to a small window where they could see the quidditch field from afar. She looked on her right, and on her left and then she gave him the same shining glare.

‘You can tell me.’

‘Tell you what, exactly?’

‘You used to tell me everything,’ she frowned. ‘And I used to tell you everything too. When did it change, I wonder?’

‘I tell you everything.’

She laughed pleasantly. ‘You do not! But it’s ok. Now that I am a perfect, I suppose your friends are suspicious of me?’

Remus finally understood what she was after. He relaxed visibly. 

‘Did you forget James is a perfect as well?’

She scrunched her nose in mockery. ‘Maybe I am trying to forget. Can you believe this idiot! Always up to something!’

Remus had to hide his smile as he nodded. ‘Still a perfect though, isn’t he?’

‘Only for the form. So tell me, what are you lot planning for tonight?’

‘Why? You want to come?’

She rolled her eyes and Remus laughed.

‘I want to make sure the castle will still be in one piece come tomorrow morning.’

‘You should ask Prongs about that. He’s quite the expert with everything that explodes.’

‘He won’t say anything,’ she crossed her arms with the same frown on her face again.

‘Then maybe there is nothing to say.’

Lily gave him a sidelong glare. 

‘You worry too much,’ Remus said.

‘Don’t give me that! Last year, you lot made all the paintings of the castle sing happy birthday for Peter’s birthday! It took the teachers weeks to lift the spells! Thousands of paintings! And the poor paintings were all confused.’

Remus grinned at the memory. ‘Fifteen is an important age.’

‘They sang for an entire month Remus!’

‘Well, in some muggle cultures, a birthday lasts a month.’

‘You’re speaking to a muggle-born.’ Lily shook her head. ‘What about last time? You made a party for all the houses in _our_ common room!’

Remus exploded with laughter. That had been James’ sixteenth birthday party. Remus still remembered how they had fitted so many people in that small room. It had been difficult, but they had managed it brilliantly with a complex spell to enlarge the room from inside. Lily had been more impressed than angry that night, and had sworn that they were geniuses under all those pretenses. In any case, it had been grandiose. He would never forget how a completely pissed James, red in the face, had asked Lily to marry her in front of everybody as a dare. Lily had happily chosen to lose the dare and everybody had laughed. 

‘Look, Lily… I cannot say something I do not know,’ Remus tried. 

‘But you do know!’

Remus scratched his head and decided to say:

‘Don’t worry, it will be fun.’ 

‘Will there be loud music?’

Remus nodded.

‘Will there be lot of people?’

Remus nodded again.

‘Alcohol?’

Remus smiled.

‘Ah!’ Lily put her hands up in the air. ‘You boys are a complete lost cause!’

‘We will pretend you tried to stop us. But if you feel like coming…’

She lowered her eyes and thought for a while. Then, she raised her head slowly. This time, her eyes were filled with a curious gleam as she said:

‘I will see you tonight. Maybe.’

It was five o’clock in the afternoon when Remus finally found his friends in _The three broomsticks_. The pub was filled with people already; some witches and wizards visiting, but most, students enjoying the breezy evening with friends. Remus did not take long to find his friends. Though they were in the back of the pub, where the lights barely reached the tables, he had no difficulty recognizing James’ tall figure, Peter’s small and round body and Sirius’... blue hair?

‘What happened to your hair!’ Remus laughed as he sat next to his friend. 

James and Peter were sitting on two chairs at one side of the table while Sirius was lazily sitting at the other side, against the wall. When Remus sat down next to him, he reluctantly moved his legs to give Remus more access and exchanged a look with their two other friends.

‘That was his good morning gift,’ James finally said, a sly grin on his face as he took a sip of his butterbear.

Remus looked at James and then back at Sirius. 

‘A spell to change his hair colour?’ Remus smiled at Sirius but the other boy stayed quite stoic. They shared a look for a little bit, where Remus’ smile died down and was replaced with a confused frown. Sirius looked away and drank. 

‘More like an explosion,’ Peter mumbled.

‘It was brilliant! I put this little box on his bed and just like the idiot I knew he was, he opened it. Simple like that. No questions asked. Then, _boom_! Happy birthday, you prince!’

‘You’re mad,’ Sirius shook his head but he was smiling. ‘I actually like the colour now. It grew on me.’

‘The girls seem to like it too,’ James drank. 

‘The girls love me in every form, Prongs. How many times do I have to say this for your little brain to register this?’

'Alright, alright,' James laughed.

‘They have weird taste. Don’t they?’ said Peter.

‘Wormtail,’ Sirius grinned at the oher boy now. ‘Do you wish to die?’

The smaller boy froze in his motion to drink again. ‘I do not.’

‘So?’

‘You look brilliant?’ Peter offered.

‘That’s more like it!’

The three boys laughed gleefully together as Remus smiled. Remus couldn’t stand it anymore. Why was Sirius adamantly ignoring him? Well, he sort of had an idea why, but the other boy had barely acknowledged his presence. Remus gently nudged him on his side.

‘Did you like the candies?’ 

At first, there was a moment of silence at the table where Sirius genuinely seemed confused. Then, he chuckled a little, still staring at his butterbear. It sounded bitter to Remus. He didn’t think he liked the sound of that. 

‘The candies... Blimey, Moony.’

‘Did you not like them?’ Remus asked, uncertain now. 

‘Oh, I don’t know. They were perfect,’ Sirius said drily. 

Remus frowned. ‘I thought they were your favourite.’

Sirius exchanged another quick look with James and took a sip of his butterbear.

‘You are unnerving.’ he said after a pause.

‘Pardon?’ 

Sirius put his drink on the table and finally looked at him. ‘Where were you?’

Remus shut his mouth. He realized James and Peter were awkwardly listening, trying to look as small as possible. But Remus knew his friends and he knew they would be listening quite attentively. James, because he had wanted to know what was going on with Remus and because he had wanted the two of them to solve their dispute since that very first article was written in the Daily Prophet months ago. Peter, because he was extremely curious and nosy. But they pretended to look away. 

‘Buying the sweets for your birthday,’ Remus offered pathetically. Sirius could read right through him.

‘Oh, buying the sweets for my birthday? All day long then?’

‘Well, no...’

Sirius looked so angry as he turned his face to observe Remus more intensely. How beautiful he was this way. His entire being was just so beautiful for Remus, it electrified him completely. Did he know that? That was all Remus could think of most days. And that was all he could think of right now.

‘I don’t understand why you are this mad,’ he said instead, because he couldn’t think clearly under Sirius’ frustrated gaze. 

Remus realized it had been the wrong thing to say as he had said it. James, on the side, slapped his hand to his forehead and hid his eyes behind it. Peter looked at his pants as if there were a stain there, but Remus would bet anything that there was nothing.

‘I suppose I will have to lay it down for you then,’ Sirius said slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. 

‘Don’t patronize me.’

‘Moony, I know you don’t want to tell me things,’ he frowned. ‘I won’t push it and I’m not even asking to know. But this, really? This is my birthday, Godric’s sake! And you show up at, what, five? As if you had not been ignoring me the entire day.’

‘I wasn’t _ignoring_ you,’ Remus argued against his better judgment. He knew he should be playing it small and apologetic, but this entire day had been so draining for him. He was tired and sad, angry and so scared. 

‘But that’s how it felt!’

‘I didn’t know that you would feel that way!’

‘Oh, please!

‘I didn’t! I wasn’t even thinking of—’

‘Of me?’ Sirius lifted his chin. ‘That’s good to know, really. That makes me feel a whole lot better.’

‘Oh would you shut up!’ Remus finally snapped. 

He saw both James and Peter wince. He knew he was in the wrong for this, that Sirius had no way of knowing why he had had to stay alone for hours, why he only came back to the castle at 5 o’clock, why he was so miserable right now. He knew all of this and he knew that Sirius had been more than open to talk about it. But, Merlin, he did not want to have this conversation now! He wanted to forget! He wanted to _enjoy_ the night with his friends. Could he pretend, only for one night, that he was not a disgusting monster?

‘I was looking for you for the whole day, Moony!’ Sirius said. ‘I even thought something had happened to you at first, that you were in danger. And then we looked at the map and— lo and behold— you were at Hogsmeade this entire time! Doing what? Gods forbid we ask! What was I supposed to think?’

‘It has _nothing_ to do with you!’ Remus greeted his teeth. He was properly angry now, like a child whose fault they won’t admit, but who knew all the same that they had grounds on which to be furious.

‘And what was it about?’

‘You said you wouldn’t ask!’

Sirius looked positively mad as well. ‘I’m supposed to just shut up then? You don’t want to talk anymore, perfect. You always tell me to shut up when you _know_ I’m right because it would be _suspicious_ , brilliant! You ignore me for days and don’t talk to me _today_! That’s just great, Moony. Really. ’

‘Sirius,’ Remus closed his eyes and breathed. 

‘Nothing to say for yourself?’ Sirius dared.

‘Can we talk about it another day?’

Sirius laughed, loud and long. ‘Oh, this is just perfect. Another day, you say.’

‘Yes, another day.’

‘Which is Remus for never.’

‘This is your birthday,’ Remus tried calmly. ‘I don’t want to ruin it.’

Sirius looked away with a petulant expression on his face and drank.

‘Who cares about my birthday.’

‘What about your friends?’ Remus drew near him. ‘Don’t make it painful for Wormtail and Prongs because you don’t know how to act.’ 

‘Don’t bring them into this,’ Sirius warned severely. ‘And don’t put the blame on me.’

Remus closed his eyes in anger. ‘There’s no blame to be put, ok?’ He opened his eyes and quickly glanced at Peter and James. They looked away subtly. 

‘Do you realize you haven’t apologized once?’ Sirius searched his face, as if to look for any emotion he could get. ‘Is it against your principles to take responsibility for your actions?’

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’

‘Am I being ridiculous?’ Sirius’ intense scrutiny woke something up inside Remus. Remus forced it down. 

‘You can’t understand. You couldn’t…’

‘Moony, don’t start this. I’m not even asking for an answer anymore! You made it clear a thousand times that you don’t trust me.’

‘I never said that! When did I ever say that?’

‘But you _act_ like it! You’re distant and defensive. And I don’t know, ok? It’s not a trust thing you say? Then what is it? Are you bored with us? Am I that annoying?’

‘You know it’s not that,’ Remus wanted to end this conversation now and then. Recently, Sirius had been patient and kind about all of this. He had always been when it came to Remus. But Remus realised that today had been the nail on the coffin and he would have to give some kind of answer soon. Sirius was hurt and angry and did not care about where and how his emotions would resurface. Even if it were at his birthday, even if it were in front of a room full of people. 

Sirius stared intently, ready to explode. Remus had to give him something. He could start with the truth. He could force it out of his mouth, for once, even if it would make things awkward. It was hard for him to talk about his emotions but he would give this much to Sirius. 

‘Sirius,’ Remus breathed out and hid his face behind his hands. He was so ashamed of the way he had treated his friends recently. But he was tired, and angry, and so scared. His entire life was crumbling around him. Tomorrow, the entire castle would talk about Greyback, the werewolves, the new age. His world was falling apart and there was Sirius, angry and pleading. How could Remus survive all this?

‘I’m... sorry,’ he finally said awkwardly. ‘I’m sorry,’ he said again and felt his cheeks warming up. This got Sirius to stop. His train of thoughts was visibly cut as he drank Remus’ words.

‘I’m sorry I missed Prongs surprise wake-up. He worked hard on it and I truly wanted to be there. I’m sorry.’

Sirius looked taken aback.

‘I’m… sorry I stayed the whole day in Hogsmeade. I don’t want to talk about it now but I was not thinking properly. I wasn’t even thinking about you. It sounds awful and it is, but it’s true. I was… not feeling well. I’m so sorry.’

‘Merlin,’ Sirius breathed. 

‘I’m sorry for...for this. I wanted to pretend...as if everything was ok ...and...I...I wanted today to be great for you. ‘

‘Moony,’ Sirius said and there was warmth in it. It was very intimate and Gods did it break something inside Remus. He could feel his entire composure falling down and he knew he was crying.

‘Pad…do you understand that I’m sorry?’

‘I do. And, I suppose I got overwhelmed and attacked you.’ Sirius smiled tiredly. ‘I’m sorry about that.’

‘Apologizing when I am apologizing,’ Remus laughed. ‘Typical you.’ 

‘Why was this so hard?’ Sirius asked in a whisper. 

Remus lowered his head, conscious of the fact that this was a side he had never shown to James or Peter and that both were staring at him, seeing him in this new light. But if it meant that Sirius would forgive him, he would say this in front of the whole Castle. 

‘Because I’m terrible with my emotions?’ Remus said weakly.

‘You are,’ Sirius delicately wiped Remus' tears with his fingers and took the other boy’s chin between his fingers. Sirius smiled at him. It was not the first time Sirius had made this gesture, but out in the open like this, when their other friends were pretending to not eavesdrop, Remus realized how affectionate it was. He blushed.

‘I don’t want you to be sad today, but it feels like I can’t really help you,’ Sirius whispered. 

Remus looked away and Sirius’ hand fell.

‘I just want to forget... for tonight.. I want to act as if...’

Sirius waited for the rest but it never came. After a long silence, the blue-haired boy said:

‘I suppose we can start over and promise to have fun from now on?’

‘Are you mad at me still?’ Remus asked pathetically.

Sirius smiled and shook his head. ‘I have a big heart and tend to forgive. When it comes to you.’

Remus nodded and smiled as well. He looked at his two other friends and sniffed awkwardly.

‘Prongs, Wormtail. I’m sorry as well… Sorry I did not come back this morning.’

The two boys murmured unintelligible words in their surprise to be addressed at. But Remus gathered they had accepted his apology.

‘Prongs,’ he added. ‘Good job for the spell.’

‘Eh,’ James shrugged. ‘It was not that hard.’

‘You said you didn’t even make it properly,’ Peter grumbled.

‘Thanks for that,’ James laughed quietly. ‘I suppose I did confuse one thing or two.’

Sirius stared at him. ‘Meaning?’

‘It was supposed to be a one day sort of spell...But you see…’

‘And now?’ Sirius put his drink down on the table and stared.

‘You said you liked the colour, right?’

‘Don’t tell me it will last!’ 

Remus laughed openly for the first time that day. It caught Sirius’ attention.

‘I think it looks great,’ Remus said. 

‘If Moony says so,’ Peter started. 

‘Then it must be true.’ James added. ‘See, no need to kill me!’ 

‘You keep pushing your luck mate, one day I might have to kill you truly.’

‘Oi,’ James laughed. ‘I could see it happen though. You or Wormtail. Or maybe both, together?’

‘Why not me?’ Remus said. ‘I’m the most likely to make it work, carrying the brain for you lot and all.’

‘Moony would never do such a thing,’ Peter said seriously. ‘Pad would do it as a joke.’

‘I would hex _you_ as a joke,’ he said maliciously.’I’d hex Prongs for one sickle.’

‘I would hex all of you as a joke too!’ James cheered, his drink raised in the air. 

‘Let’s drink to that!’ Sirius cheered as well.

‘You lot are mental,’ Remus clinked his glass with theirs as he laughed, and drank. 

‘I’m sooo drunk,’ Sirius sang. ‘Truly, truly pissed.’

‘You can’t be drunk,’ Remus said.

‘But I am!’

It was 8pm now and they had been walking for ten minutes, leaving Hogsmeade to reach Hogwarts. 

They had stayed in the pub a long time, long enough to have laughed together and sang to the music, danced arm in arm and drank with the many witches and wizards of the pub. Long enough to have forgotten how the night had started and rejoy in the future days. Long enough to have found both fun and comfort in each others’ presence…

But the night was not over and Remus allowed himself to smile at the prospect. 

‘So piiiissed,’ Sirius continued.

‘You barely drank anything,’ Remus chuckled. 

Sirius put his arm around his friend’s shoulder and clinged to him. ‘I did! Didn’t you see me Moony? Even drank your drinks and Prongs’!’

‘Is it something to gloat about?’ Remus smiled.

‘I will gloat about anything.’

Remus laughed. ‘Will you?’

‘Don’t test me,’ Sirius put his head on his friend’s shoulder as they walked. ‘Where are Prongs and Wormtail again?’

Remus’ smile lingered. ‘Just in front of us. Don’t worry, I’m keeping an eye on them.’

‘I thought you were keeping an eye on _me_. I saw Prongs give you a signal when we left. The boy has no subtlety.’

‘I can keep an eye on all you idiots at the same time,’ Remus argued.

‘You’re so talented.’

‘Thank you for noticing. Now,’ Remus looked ahead, ‘will you shut up and walk like a proper human being? One foot after the other. Left and then right.’

‘Why must you torment me?’ Sirius laughed as he stumbled to not fall on his feet. ‘Where are we going?’

Remus’ smile grew bigger.

‘Oi, Moony!’ Sirius stopped. ‘Why are we walking towards the quidditch field?’

‘Reckon Prongs wants to fly before sleeping?’ he cringed at his stupid answer.

‘Excellent idea!’ Sirius said anyway and Remus raised his eyebrows. He should have known Sirius would have believed this. ‘Let’s go Moony!’

Sirius ran to join their friends as Remus looked at him. They were not far from the quidditch field so he decided to walk. The night was warm and calm and it felt like it had just begun. Five minutes later, they were all standing next to each other, looking at the field below them in silence, with the stars shining brightly up in the sky.

‘You brought our brooms Prongs?’ Sirius said sloppily. 

James laughed. ‘What? No.’

‘I thought…’

‘I was kidding,’ Remus nudged him. ‘How drunk are you?’

‘What are we doing here then?’ Sirius frowned. ‘Let’s go to sleep.’

‘Yes, let’s,’ agreed Peter.

‘Peter!’ James frowned.

‘Oh, oops. We should stay, actually.’

‘You idiot,’ James shook his head.

‘He’s getting old, Prongs.’ Remus joked calmly. ‘Let him go take his nap if he must.’

‘I’m not!’ Peter yelled. ‘Just forgot, is all!’

‘Forgot what? You guys are hiding something….’ Sirius looked at them one by one. ‘What are you planning? Moony?’

‘Oh shut up already!’ Remus laughed.

‘What! I’m simply—’

‘Look!’ 

Sirius turned and followed their glance. He gasped as one of the goal baskets started to shine with a yellow light. 

In the darkness of the night, all six installations started to shine brightly like lamps in a stadium. The lights were so bright now that it illuminated the entire field with colors reminiscent of their Hogwarts house: yellow, red and orange. Under this new light, the four boys could now clearly read something written on the green grass below them. In big black letters, words were jumping and dancing enthusiastically before their very eyes, spelling _Happy sixteenth birthday Sirius!_

‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY!’ Remus, James and Peter yelled next to the blue-haired boy.

Sirius laughed. He couldn’t believe his eyes. ‘You’re all crazy!’ He hugged them all in a joyful embrace. ‘This is awesome! I can’t believe you wrote that on the field...Mental!’

‘What more could Pad ask for? Pure mindless vandalism!’ Peter cheered.

‘We’re so getting killed tomorrow,’ Remus smiled.

‘This part was your idea!’ Peter pointed.

‘Was it? Oh, I suppose it was.’ 

‘He’s the one who enchanted the letters to make them move like this,’ James said with a proud gleam in his eyes. 

‘I thought it added something,’ Remus smirked.

‘Moony, you brilliant fool!’ Sirius kissed his cheek. ‘I adore this,’ he kissed him again and again. Remus felt his entire face warming up.

‘You never kiss me like that,’ Peter grinned with James.

‘Come here!’ 

‘I was kidding! Kidding!’

Sirius kissed his smaller friend sloppily as the two others laughed next to them.

‘Thanks for that.’

‘You enjoyed it,’ Sirius passed his arm around his friend’s shoulder. ‘A one of a lifetime experience for you Wormtail.’

‘Hopefully.’

‘Now now,’ James grinned. ‘The night is not over.’

‘It’s not?’ Sirius said.

‘Far from it! Follow me, gentlemen... _Lumos!_ ’ 

Remus made a quick movement with his wand and the lights from the goal baskets died down slowly. Soon, only James’ wand shone in the pitchblack field. They followed their tall friends in cacophony, Sirius singing the lyrics of his favourite muggle rock songs of the moment. Singing was a broad term, as he was practically yelling them at the top of his lungs. But the three boys all had drinks in their systems, and despite their better judgment, they joined their friend. They sung together, arm in arm, and voices loud in the quiet night: 

_Though nothing, will keep us together_

_We could steal time, just for one day_

_We can be heroes, forever and ever_

_What'd you say?_

They must have walked fifteen minutes like this, singing and dancing, laughing and yelling. Remus felt good, more than good. He felt happy and free. He had one arm around Sirius’ shoulders, and another around James’. He couldn’t imagine why he had ever doubted them: Peter, James and Sirius. Those were his friends. Those were his brothers! He could count on them, he was sure of it now. As clear as the stars were in the black sky, he knew that for certain. And as he yelled happily to the moon, he swore that this would never change. 

‘We’re here!’ Peter yelled.

‘The green houses!’ Sirius laughed. 

‘Not quite,’ James smirked. ‘For tonight, this will be a party you will never forget.’

And just as he had said that, they entered the illuminated greenhouse where they were met with hundreds of students, mostly friends and other people they had met once or twice. The inside of the glass house was free of the plants it usually contained. They were all replaced with small lights adorning the walls and ceiling, tables full of food and drinks, chairs and sofas were friends and lovers were talking, laughing, kissing. There was an enchanted grammophon at the back, where a vinyl disque was playing songs loudly. Right now, _This will be our year_ was warming the place. The entire thing was lovely.

‘Happy birthday Sirius!’ They all yelled when they saw Sirius. Some came to join him and hug him. Others simply waved an excited hand before returning to the celebration. 

‘Merlin,’ Sirius laughed after they were well inside the room. ‘This is perfect! This is brilliant! Lily? Am I seeing correctly?’

Lily shook her head with a smile and came to the four boys. ‘I’m not here. But if I were, I would say happy birthday Black! Here!’

She gave him an untouched drink which Sirius took happily. ‘Thank you. You guys are crazy, the lot of you.’

‘James was the mastermind behind this, truly.’ Remus smiled. 

James shrugged coyly. ‘Please. We all worked on this very hard.’

Sirius jumped in the arms of his best friend and kissed his forehead. ‘My brother!’

‘Eh? Not so bad then?’ James hugged him back.

‘Are you kidding? This is the best day of my life!’

‘Right next to our first quidditch win?’ James smirked.

‘Y’know it. Man, this is brilliant.’

‘That enlarging spell was the best thing we learned,’ Remus looked around and congratulated James in his head. He had done so well.

‘And we didn’t even learn it in class!’ Peter sneered.

‘Could you imagine?’ Lily said. ‘Better this secret be preserved or we would have parties like those every night.’

‘And you would have to confront the horrible thought of enjoying yourself now and then!’ Sirius teased.

‘Pad!’ James shook his head. ‘You idiot. My apologies, Lily.’

‘He’s not totally wrong,’ Lily laughed. ‘This is fun!’ She yelled and went back to joining her other friends.

‘She’s pissed,’ James said. ‘And lovely.’

‘Here we go…’ Sirius told Remus. ‘The lovebird...You can go after her, Prongs.’

‘Are you sure? I mean…’ He was not even paying attention to them anymore, only admiring Lily from afar.

‘Someone brought a mope? Prongs’ drooling.’ Sirius joked.

‘Off he goes,’ Remus laughed. 

Indeed, their tall friend had already left to follow Lily. The girl did not seem to mind at all. Actually, the both of them were laughing at some joke James had just made. All around them, the music was loud and warm, envelopping them in a pleasant atmosphere.

‘Man, he might actually be unto something,’ Sirius said.

‘Who knows. Hey, Pad,’ Remus said and whispered in his ear. ‘Happy birthday.’

Sirius smiled at his friend shyly. ‘Yeah yeah. Where’s Wormtail, by the way?’

‘Think he’s outside smoking. He left when Lily left.’

‘This boy is so sly! I didn’t even notice.’

‘Hmm,’ Remus drank from Sirius’ drink. ‘This is great.’

‘Isn’t it?’

‘Tomorrow will be tough.’

Sirius laughed. ‘Can’t be. We have the thing, remember?’

Remus sighed. ‘How could I forget? You keep reminding me.’

Sirius nudged him. ‘I don’t want you to bail on us. It’s necessary for our prank!’

‘Don’t worry I won’t bail. Marauder’s word.’

This made Sirius visibly happy as Remus had foreseen. 

‘Brings me back to first year... The lot of us together, partying, plotting. No care in the world.’

Remus smiled. ‘It does.’

‘Can’t think of a better place to be.’

Remus passed an arm around Sirius and his friend melted in the gesture.

‘It will always be like this,’ Sirius said. ‘You, me, James, Peter.’

‘Us against the world.’

‘Yeah...I’m so happy we met. I’m so glad you bunch are in my life.’

‘Sentimental?’ Remus laughed but then, ‘Me too. Let’s party to this!’

‘It will always be like this,’ Sirius repeated again, with an warm light in his eyes and a warmer smile on his lips.

‘Marauder’s word,’ Remus nodded. 

‘Marauder’s word!’ Sirius repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more left actually...

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story ..I used to really love The marauders era of the Harry Potter universe. I loved the friendship and the mischief... I think this story was in three parts.


End file.
